Tom Chenhall
Tom Chenhall played the Scottish Ninja in Prison Planet III: The Revenge. He also worked on the soundtrack for ShadowWraith. Notably, Tom has had mental disturbances in the past. Exploring tunnels at Evergreen ended badly. College is a state of mind. Tom has seen glowing flying objects in the sky twice this summer, and about ten times last summer, with about an additional seven sightings in years before that. He guesses that about half of the UFOs by now are human-made or at least human-piloted at this time, and thinks that this percentage is likely to go up. It is an interesting subject to him. Tom was recruited to play Jesus in a movie by Jason Angeles, and recruited to play in a movie by Robert Boyd where Tom attempts to get Rob through the D.T.'s. Tom was also trying to D.T. at that time from cigarettes and psych. medication, so he found it rather ironic. Tom Chenhall is a well-anchored Buddhist, and his current activities include research into statistics and Combinatorics (a form of mathematics). Now how likely is this? It is all true. Well, Tom is my cousin, I just wrote about him in my blog, a little bit. I wanted to find his old stuff, about numbers, and code, and what not. Last I heard, Tom was very, very angry, so I have been avoiding him. He also made me feel un/comfortable psychically. I hear he has some friends in Oly that really do not help him with his issues. I would like to never meet those friends. The first time I came to Oly, I stayed in a Hotel with my mom. I experienced sleep paralysis. I thought I was awake. I could hear Bob on the radio. Anyway, before I was going to bed, I would see flashes of very frightening images, of "aliens"..... Anyone listening??? Nitrogen based life form. They did not eat my brain. They just stood there. They came in a "ship" (I saw it when I was "awake" in bed), and then, a little blue light started coming through the window. Blinding little blue light. The light started to take form, and I watched it try to become as unfrightening as possible. I was screaming inside my head "OMG THEY ARE GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN". It was silent. It stood in contra posta, and just waited for my mind to be silent. I met a different "Species", who are my Reiki Guides, In the Mountains of Ashland. I guess they have been working with me since I was 11-12? "Let me tell you about my people". And then, I woke up. I woke up my mom. I told her about my experience, she starting talking about "Freud". I fucking hated her so much at that moment. Riddle my pain away, why don't you? Graham Hancock. Symbols. Code. Myth. "Semiotics". Learn about it. :P "I know why the caged bird sings. I know why the caged bird sings." Film credits *''Prison Planet II: The Armageddon'' (1994) * Prison Planet III: The Revenge (1998) * What Greater Than This (2006) External links *Number Tiling Combinatorics page *Natural Philosophy Wiki *Internet Movie Database Chenhall, Tom